Microblog may be defined to mean a platform for sharing, disseminating, and obtaining information based on a user relationship. Through the microblog platform and by employing a web, a wireless application protocol (WAP), and various client components, a user may update information using words, and share the information immediately. Compared with a blog in which layout arrangement is emphasized, contents of the microblog may be formed by a few simple words. As such, the microblog has lower technical requirements for the user, and requirements for language organization of the microblog may not be as high as that of the blog. Various application programming interfaces (APIs) opened by the microblog allow a large number of users to instantly update their personal information by means of a mobile phone, a network, and so like. The microblog is characterized by stronger grass-roots, and is widely applied to various platforms such as a desktop, a browser, and a mobile terminal. Currently, the microblog has become a part of people's daily life. A person may obtain information and take social activities and entertainment through the microblog. Further, the social activities and the entertainment may be combined together, such as playing some social games with a buddy at the microblog.
An application may be a standard configuration of the microblog. When the user obtains core information (e.g., view microblog messages, or view buddy's recent activities) through the microblog, the user may also run some applications through the microblog, such as various games.